Jago: The Lost, The Reaper, The Courier
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: When I finally drew my last breath I find myself in another earth, no great war, no wasteland. I've seen the best and worst of mankind, this is mostly just worst. Do I just wait out my fate, finally live normal? Or will lust for battle and greed call me to go to war once more? Reincarnation. Rated M for Bloody Mess & Cannibal perk.
1. Chapter 1

'Never thought it'd end like this...' I silently wondered as the darkness completely took away my vision, robbing me of my senses, my breaths becoming slower and shallow, my heart going at a pace of a turtle.

Actually I expected my death to be one of old age, if my delivery at new vegas went right and I continued my job as a simple Courier of the Mojave Express but now, that was almost inconceivable...

Surviving from a fucked up job where my compensation was getting buried alive and having two pieces of 9mm rounds lodged up my head was a miracle enough, I never thought I would have such an impact to New Vegas once I made my first step out of the good Doctor Mitchell.

From a simple survivor earning a decent amount of caps delivering packages to becoming one of the few legends to ever conquer the wasteland earning my place beside told legends like the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One and the Lone Wanderer. And being the key factor that would decide the fate of New Vegas.

Thanks to significant past experiences from fighting beside Joshua Graham at the Zion Canyon, surviving the ghost remnants of Sierra Madre to fighting a great man who also shared the title "Courier Six" at the edge of the world have made me the heroic figure I was today.

Pushing towards a truly independent Vegas I left the Mojave in the care of the King and the Followers of the Apocalypse, giving them the best chance of truly helping the people of the wastes.

'Now I partly know what Randall felt when he had taught the Sorrows to live.' I mirthfully though, pushing my thoughts away from my imminent death.

And with his last breath, the legendary "Courier Six" passed away into his home in Goodsprings, long ago he decided to aid the town as best as he could once he knew his age started to catch up to him, and with Doc Mitchell passing away from old age had given his home to the survivor.

Goodsprings had become a hub for traveling merchants, mercenaries, hunters, traders and soon people decided to stay.

And with that the small town grew to a fairly large settlement, with proper walls and security, a proper law enforcement, fair rules, new businesses even casinos open and a strong leadership, the rising settlement growing to rival bigger cities, possibly even the Strip.

And it was nurtured and cared for by the retired Courier.

News of him passing away spread like wildfire almost throughout the wasteland, every civilian, gang member, follower, still sane mutant, even the King and the tribes from Zion came to his funeral. A memorial built for the man responsible for the independence of New Vegas.

Cults over the time have grown to worship great heroes that have survived the wastes or made sacrifices to ensure the survival who or what was left still trying to hold on in the apocalyptic world, these people adamant in their refusal that death was simply the end for the legends.

But it does raise a question in most people, for The Courier named "Jago", a legendary warrior in his own right, among other legends or great warriors.

Are they truly dead, or are they selected for another purpose?

* * *

**Name: Jago**

**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 91**  
**Affliates: Boone, Lily, Arcade, Rex, Ed-E, Raul, Veronica, Joshua Graham, Ulysses, Dog/God, Christine, Dean, Ulysses, The King.**  
**Affiliation: Mojave Express (Former), NCR (Former), Goodsprings, The Kings, Followers of the Apocalypse, Dead Horses, Sorrows, New Vegas.**  
**Weapon(s): Twin Pistols (Maria & A light shining in darkness), M14, Chance's knife, Clean Cosmic knife.**  
**Race: Caucasian**  
**Status: Deceased**  
**Occupation: Courier (Former: Retired at 76), Advisor.**

**Other details: Ambidextrous, Accurate Peripheral vision, numerous cybernetic implants.**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

**Strength: 7**  
**Perception: 9**  
**Endurance: 6**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 6**  
**Agility: 8**  
**Luck: 8**

**Skills**

**Barter: 80**  
**Energy Weapons: 85**  
**Explosives:75**  
**Guns: 90**  
**Lockpick: 100**  
**Medicine: 90**  
**Melee Weapons: 75**  
**Repair: 100**  
**Science: 100**  
**Sneak: 70**  
**Speech: 90**  
**Survival: 85**  
**Unarmed: 80**

**Perks**

**Lady Killer**  
**Rapid Reload**  
**Quick Draw**  
**Run 'n Gun**  
**Grunt**  
**Cowboy**  
**Travel Light**  
**Light Step**  
**Tunnel Runner**  
**Shotgun Surgeon**  
**Toughness**  
**Hit the Deck**  
**The Professional**  
**Living Anatomy**  
**Vigilant Recycler**  
**Jury Rigging**  
**Junk Round**  
**Hand Loader**  
**Infiltrator**  
**Computer Whiz**  
**Unstoppable Force**  
**Chemist**  
**Chem Resistant**  
**Swift Learner**  
**Retention**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Barge. Unknown Time.

"Mr. Six." A voice called from the cabins metal door, turning around it was a crew member of the ship I was currently on "The Captain is calling you to the deck, the port of Roanupur is in sight." detailing his orders before disappearing back into the maze of tight and narrow steel corridors.

Pushing away from the rooms desk and grabbing the letters that were given to me before my departure from my home in the US, letters mixed from family greetings to business letter detailing that I was tasked in bring my companies reach over to Thai soil, in particular, the city which every hired gun would come to know as the _'Isla de Muerte' _for anyone that hasn't got the connections, the money, or even a more-than-decent skill with a gun.

Picking up the large duffel bag near the door, stuffing the letters under my duster and holding firmly on to my fedora, I began walking to the outside of the ship.

It had been a long 30 years since my 'rebirth' into this alternate version of earth where there were the Great War never happened. But neither significant figures like Vault-tec nor Robco Industries existed either, so this worlds technologies were more balanced, equal and more modern in advancement compared to the Wasteland where the last pieces of still working tech were being selfishly held by old factions that were clinging on to what was left of what they remember of the old world.

Heck I still remember my reaction since my birth, it was quite funny considering the situation that will never be explained...

***Flashback***

_'What the hell?'_ I suddenly thought when I woke up to searing pain, with no control of my limbs and senses.

_'What had happened? Am I truly dead?'_ A myriad of questions wracked my mind trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

I hear a baby wailing in the area near me, muffled voices saying 'It's a boy!' or 'Get her stabilized' around me.

_'What the hell!?'_ I shouted mentally _'I die of old age and then I wake up near a group that is delivering a baby!?'_ I asked myself over and over again and I have no answer for it.

As if to answer my unsaid question the pain slowly subsided and some control to my body was given back to me.

The sight before me was simple and unimportant,

but the subtle differences horrified me.

I saw a room with a tiled, cement ceiling with a light blue wallpaper, most of the furniture was white but clean.

The group that was in the room was surrounding a woman who was lying down, all of them wearing scrubs, reminiscent of the old world days of doctors in the old world.

The lights and technology in the room were fully functional, unrusted and squeakily clean.

For any person, this sight would be normal for them, a fully running hospital.

For any PRE-War person, this would be normal.

So you could understand how I would be horrified when I came from a world where any form of old world technology was irradiated and destroyed, where only weapons and armor tech were the only branches that barely managed to survive and not a single place of civilization was not affected by war, excluding the Strip and the Big Mountain.

But one factor superseded this shocking sight.

Jago, the "Courier Six", the man who survived two bullets in the head, the man who had slain dozens upon dozens of raiders, fiends and abominations. The man who fought off the hordes of the Legion with nothing but a group of seven and a small squad of NCR trooper and pushing from the foothold at the dam into the Legions territory, pushing them out and reaching the Caesar's fort, slaughtering every Legionnaire inside, finally strangling Caesar in front what was left of the surviving legion whom he sent back to the east so that they would spread the warning he assured they would pay the consequences for.

The man who fought side by side with the original Courier Six to stop another apocalypse, holding off the combined might of both the mutated NCR's firepower and the mutated Legions numbers.

The man who saved the beauty of the Zion canyons and taught the Burned Man and the clans the concept of mercy. Who found the lost oasis that was Sierra Madre and left it to capable hands, opened the gates for the rest of the wastes.

The man responsible for the independence of New Vegas from both the East and West, unchained from the impossible goal of returning back to the old world.

The Legend...

was currently a baby.

With impossible thoughts of probable time travel, world shift or trapped in the think tank with mixed emotions of happiness to depression to pure anger he could do only one thing that was rational at the time.

Cry.

But the kindness I felt from the woman that was lying on the bed when I was handed to her wrapped around me like a warm blanket, completely pacifying me as it was a completely alien experience to me, looking to her with curious eyes, somehow I felt that she could see only greatness, even in my current small and weak form.

"What should we name him?" said a man beside her, was he my father?

My mother hummed in thought, looking into my inquisitive eyes again before deciding something that may decide the fate and future of my life.

"Jago." She said before giving me a wise and kind smile "He'll be Jago Sephtis."

_'Well the world does have a f'ed up sense of humor...'_ I thought in a deadpan tone before cooing as to symbolize my approval, earning some chuckles and giggles from the group.

_'My life might turn out to be interesting after all...'_ I thought as I contemplated what I would do in the future.

***Flashback End***

And from there I lived with my mother at my uncle's house, the man who asked her that day was her brother from my father's side of the family.

Reason being was because my father was deceased before my birth and my mother was bedridden due to an illness, but yet took more of her time to caring me and making sure I got a proper life in home despite her disability, which mean I owe her my life

Even though I lost my pip-boy, meaning I have to be smarter with what items I would take with me, the perks I've earned from traveling and learning from various people and the skills I learned still stuck with me.

I finished learning the toddler basic far quicker than the rest of the young'uns, making it obvious to my mother and uncle that I would grow into a very promising individual.

I won't recall all of my entire school life as that would take too long and was really unimportant compared to my current occupation lets just say I put myself in the Jack-of-all-Trades position, at least a step back from a prodigy...

After that came choosing my career, and for me that meant being in a position of advantage.

Considering the outlook of most companies, mob bosses and even most majority of the world's population, it was either a survival of the fittest mentality or power through hierarchy or riches, nearly everyone having a plan to off everyone they meet just to get a decent life, almost nearing the legion corruption but with less order and unity and no sexism.

And I would rather have two bullets lodged in my head AND get most of my organs and bone structure replaced with cybernetics before I'd be another pawn for a higher power or let someone manipulate the lives of my family.

Eventually after mulling it over, I decided to return back to my old courier job,should get me more information about the world, get me some "assets" off-country should someone try to screw with me or my familia. Apart from doing the usual delivering packages, I have been contacted by several companies and Rich-gangs to ensure safe delivery of their 'Special' packages after some overseas deliveries where I had to deal with thieves and pirates, earning a "Friendly" reputation with them, well, after some thought they could make a fool of me got the point its enough for all of them to know full well that if they wanted to deal with me, they need to bury me alive after putting two 9mm rounds in my head, as sending a message by 'visiting' my family would leave a _dent_ on their riches and manpower.

Business was thriving with request after request from more trusted associates so I decided to bring a little of the 'Mojave Express' into this world, with my hometown in Austin, Texas being the HQ, I began employing and training more Couriers, both in equal maintenance of the package and giving them a decent enough skill in speech, survival and guns.

After years of good business, especially since we were reaching the end of what the people called the 'Second World War' as most of my 'Special' jobs were more easier, most of the young'uns and the still capable veterans (and most of the authorities) were sent to the war front, deliveries to the Euro mafia's were more easier.

Sadly with increased rep of co-ordinating a discreet and secure delivery system with an efficient force protecting the packages it tends to be heard by many more _Influencial_ people, that being the US government or more particularly the CIA.

It happened years after the end of the Second World War, where a 'Contractor' had asked me for my services and with the luck of the world, thought I was but a simple merc and had gotten me off easy, I got more than a sustainable pay to help train the forces of the Muhjahideen and assist the rest of the CIA operatives that were stationed at Afghanistan.

But before I could elaborate on that, I had finally reached the bridge after climbing out the hull's stairs, funny how trekking vaults would also improve moving around in a ship.

"Ah, Mr. Six, so good you can join us." Greeted a gruff, mangled voice which brought me out of my thoughts, turning to face the origin of the voice, I see a grizzled and wizened old man at the wheel, despite his age he radiated superior physical prowess and to top off the ol' Popeye feel, was in a Sailors uniform and was smoking with a corncob pipe.

"Thanks again for the free ride on your ship good man, the Mojave expresses their gratitude." I tell the Navy veteran but he waves it off like it was nothin.

"There's no need for that, it brings a tear to my eye that there are still some good hearted people in this world, I'm more than happy to help out." He laughed heartily to which I joined in, till an annoyance interrupted it.

A series of foghorn signals were heard and after a few moments a crewman that was also on the bridge reported "An unknown ship is approaching directly at us, it's not responding to foghorn signals , visuals see them armed, pirates sir."

"I'll handle this." I answered quickly, reaching under my duster for two weapons that I used to have in my previous life that I remade hear.

The First an M&A custom made 9mm pistol entirely engraved in ivy and floral details and covered in a polished nickel finish with the Lady of Guadalupe painted unto the pearl grips of the firearm. The gun that had made me into the man I was, Maria.

The Second, a custom .45 auto pistol which has a shorter barrel than its brethren, comes with a custom commander-style hammer, a skeletonized trigger and a snake-skin grip. Etched on the right side of the slide was a Greek phrase, "_καὶ τὸ φῶς ἐν τῇ σκοτίᾳ φαίνει_" and on the left, _"καὶ ἡ σκοτία αὐτὸ οὐ κατέλαβεν"_ withboth combined it translates into _"And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not.". _And unlike its other brethren it has "Trench" sights, a groove running along the top of the pistol rather than the standard rear notch and front post. The gun that belonged to the burned man, who was baptised by fire and redeemed, turning into a legend and a father to many children, A Light Shining in Darkness.

"Yo pops, I'll be grabbing a new boat in my way to the port." I told them and before any could reply I began marching down to the deck to reserve the would be pirates a line at Davey Jones' Locker.

"War never changes after all." I mumbled out my thoughts as I repeat the same action that I've done against raiders and fiends for a thousand times.

* * *

**I'm gonna be doing some changes to the original leveling system:**

**1) There won't be any limit to Skills.**

**2) S.P.E.C.I.A.L.'s (Excluding Luck) can be increased through realistic ways, like Strength, Agility and Endurance through exercise and drugs, Intelligence and Charisma through study, Perception though practice and meditations. Luck can only be affected through special items.**

**3) Perks will become "Talents" as there is no way of earning perks or monitor your level status without a pipboy so perks will need to be learned instead of earned every two levels.**

**Name: Jago Sephtis**

**Gender: Male**  
**Age: Possibly 30 to 33**  
**Affiliates: n/a.**  
**Affiliation: Mojave Express (New World), CIA.**  
**Weapon(s): Twin Pistols (Maria & A light shining in darkness).**  
**Race: Caucasian.**  
**Status: Alive (Reincarnated)**  
**Occupation: Courier, Manager.**

**Other details: Ambidextrous, Accurate Peripheral vision, Wise knowledge despite young age.**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

**Strength: 7**  
**Perception: 9**  
**Endurance: 6**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 6**  
**Agility: 8**  
**Luck: 8**

**Skills**

**Barter: 80**  
**Energy Weapons: 85**  
**Explosives:75**  
**Guns: 90**  
**Lockpick: 100**  
**Medicine: 90**  
**Melee Weapons: 75**  
**Repair: 100**  
**Science: 100**  
**Sneak: 70**  
**Speech: 90**  
**Survival: 85**  
**Unarmed: 80**

**Perks/Talents**

**Lady Killer**  
**Rapid Reload**  
**Quick Draw**  
**Run 'n Gun**  
**Grunt**  
**Cowboy**  
**Travel Light**  
**Light Step**  
**Tunnel Runner**  
**Shotgun Surgeon**  
**Toughness**  
**Hit the Deck**  
**The Professional**  
**Living Anatomy**  
**Vigilant Recycler**  
**Jury Rigging**  
**Junk Round**  
**Hand Loader**  
**Infiltrator**  
**Computer Whiz**  
**Unstoppable Force**  
**Chemist**  
**Chem Resistant**  
**Swift Learner**  
**Retention**


End file.
